30 Emociones y actitudes EdxWin
by Less Kim
Summary: Pues como dice el título, será una coleccion de viñetas o drabbles de emociones y actitudes de esta hermosa pareja...16.Anhelo
1. Resignación

_Hola! Pues me he decidido a publicar una colección EdxWin a la que he llamado "50 Emociones y actitudes EdxWin"_

_Se nota la originalidad verdad? xD_

_Primeramente les digo que este drabble (son 494 palabras, así que todavía vale no? xD) Es de AU, pero que posiblemente haga algunos sacados del manga, pero no se preocupen que cuando eso pase lo pondré en spoiler ^^_

_Sin mas que decir…¡Comenzamos ^o^!_

**FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Arakawa-sama, pero las historias son completamente mías.**

* * *

1- Resignación. _[drabble]_

Era una bella tarde de domingo en Cuidad Central.

La gente pasaba de un lado a otro, yendo a diferentes rumbos, algunos sabiendo a dónde iban y otros simplemente tomando cualquier camino e ir viendo los puestos y tiendas que habían en ese gran lugar.

En el cine de la misma cuidad, bastante gente se estaba reuniendo y es que, siendo fin de semana, todas las personas aprovechaban su tiempo libre para pasar un rato con sus amigos, familias…o parejas.

Tal era el caso de Edward Elric quien había invitado a salir a su _novia_.

-Edo, yo quiero ver esa—señalando la cartelera.

El joven miró lo apuntado, y al hacerlo casi vomita. Era una de esas películas bobas con trama cursi y acaramelada donde ambos protagonistas hacen un montón de tonterías solo para quedar juntos, es decir, una película de chicas, cosa que claramente él no era.

-¡Bah! Odio esas cosas, Winry—Restándole importancia.-Escoge otra, la que sea, menos de ese tipo.

Ante la negativa dada por su pareja, la rubia infló sus mejillas y frunció su ceño hacia él. Estaba un poco molesta, y es que qué tanto le costaba ver una película romántica. ¡Tampoco es que fuera la mayor tortura del mundo!

El muchacho miro a su chica. Siempre hacia ese gesto con él cuando no hacía lo que ella quería; tal vez pensaba que con ese puchero lograría convencerlo.

Pues que inteligente. Por que la verdad, así era.

Fue hacia la taquilla y pidió dos boletos para esa estúpida película, ¡hasta el nombre sonaba ridículo! _"Amor infinito"_ ¿Qué clase de nombrecitos eran esos?

Después de haber visto la mirada de burla del taquillero al darle las entradas, caminó hasta quedar a lado de la oji-azul, la cual sonreía ampliamente por haber logrado su cometido. ¡Vaya noviecita que traía!, le hizo pasar una gran burla.

Ahora solo faltaba que quisiera algo más.

-Oye, Edo—El chico se golpeo mentalmente. En definitivo, el destino estaba en su contra.- ¿Me comprarías unas palomitas con caramelo? —Mirándolo con ojos brillosos.

Iba a replicar alegando que no gustaban las palomitas con dulce embarrado arriba, muy apenas le gustaban con mantequilla, pero antes de hacerlo, se detuvo.

-Como quieras—Lanzando un suspiro resignado.

Si, resignado.

¿Qué caso tenia el decirle que no, si de una u otra forma terminaría por hacer lo que la chica quería?

De pronto alguien le tomo de la mano.

Se sonrojó de inmediato al sentir la calidez de la mano de su novia junto a la suya.

Le miró, ella mantenía una sonrisa tímida, seguramente por el acto antes dicho, pero con sus ojos cerrados con alegría. Edward solo pudo pensar en lo contenta y hermosa que se veía en esos momentos.

Formó en su boca una sonrisa alegre mientras apretaba más su mano contra la de la pelirrubia. Si resignarse significaba poder ver con una sonrisa a Winry, entonces la resignación no era tan mala como la pintaban.

* * *

_Hoy me estreno en FanFiction ^-^_

_Y con ese llevamos 1, ¡Uju! Ya faltan menos ^o^_

_Si les soy sincera se me ocurrio esto ayer y dado que la proxima semana salgo de vacaciones, pues me he motivado a hacer este proyecto._

_Si les gusto este capítulo mandenme un review. No les cuesta nada, solo teclear unas cuantas palabras y con eso podrían hacerme muy feliz n_n_

_Dewa mata! Dattebayo! _


	2. Soledad

_Hola gente de FF!_

_Me reporto con un nuevo drabble de esta pareja._

_**Aclaración: Este drabble se ubica despues de la película "Conquistador de Shamballa"**_

_¡Comenzamos!_

**FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Arakawa-sama- Pero las historias son completamente mías.**

* * *

2- Soledad _[Drabble]_

_Sola_. Esa palabra describía correctamente el cómo se sentía en esos momentos.

Su abuela había fallecido desde hace ya 4 años, debido a una enfermedad que padeció por su edad. Ella había sido como su madre, su amiga, su maestra y más. Había sido quien la crío en ausencia de sus padres, y además la única familia que le quedaba desde que sus dos mejores amigos no estaban.

Desde hace 5 años que había visto por ultima a los dos hermanos Elric. Después de eso ambos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno de donde podrían estar. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Gotas de lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas. Los extrañaba tanto.

Al había sido como su hermano menor. Desde que se conocieron lograron llevarse de maravilla; siempre jugaban juntos, inclusive recuerda que en varias ocasiones le pedía su ayuda para rescatar a los pobres gatitos desamparados, y una que otra vez se ponían de acuerdo para jugarle una broma a Edward.

Apretó con más intensidad sus ojos, dejando caer aun mas lagrimas de ellos.

-Ed— murmuró con voz apenas audible.

El solo hecho de recordarlo, hacía que su corazón se oprimiera y un dolor desgarrador cubriera todo su cuerpo.

Ed siempre había sido un idiota, friki de alquimia, orgulloso, terco y mucho más. Sin embargo lo amaba, lo amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo, y eso lo sabía desde hace ya varios años.

Aun mantenía en su mente la imagen de la última vez que había visto a ese tonto alquimista. Ya no era ningún enano, al contrario, media incluso más que ella; su peinado había cambiado, dejando atrás aquella trenza y cambiando por una coleta en medio de su cabeza. Sin embargo aquellos orbes dorados seguían siendo los mismos, aun reflejaban aquella fortaleza y perseverancia que habían ayudado a enamorase de él.

Sonrió con tristeza.

La _soledad_ era horrible, y más cuando la sufres por no tener a aquella persona amada a tu lado.

* * *

_Ya van 2, faltan 28 xD_

_Le agradezco a __**Kristall Blauw **__por dejarme un review y también a aquellas personas que leen, pero no comentan (no los culpo, hay veces que hago lo mismo xD)_

_Pues he actualizado mas rápido de lo que creí, y es debido a que la tormenta tropical "Alex", que hay aquí donde vivo, hizo que se cancelaran las clases y pues aprovechando eso, hoy en la mañana, mientras veía la lluvia, me dediqué a escribirlo._

_El otro ya lo tengo hecho, probablemente lo publique en 3 días mas, pero me gustaría que me dejaran un review n_n_

_Los review ayudan a que mi imaginación esté activa y pueda escribir, por lo que si no me das, mi imaginación se va x(_

_Dewa mata! Dattebayo! _


	3. Debilidad

_Como lo prometí, aquí traigo para ustedes el tercero de esta colección._

_Lesa agradezco a todos por leer mis intentos de historias ^^_

_**Aclaración: Esta viñeta se encuentra ubicada en el manga #56, así que si no lo has leído, pues lee bajo tu propio riesgo xD**_

_¡Y comenzamos! 3_

_**FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Arakawa-sama, pero las historias son completamente mias.**_

* * *

3-Debilidad. _[Viñeta]_

Era de noche en cuidad Central. En un departamento, un joven se cabellos dorados no podía conciliar el sueño debido a los acontecimientos pasados anteriormente.

Puso sus brazos atrás de su nuca y miró el techo con enojo. Su plan de salirse del ejército y hacerle saber a todos los del ejército sobre la verdadera identidad del Fuhrer y los planes de los homúnculos, se fue a la mierda gracias a la amenaza de Bradley.

_-Flash Back-_

_-No. Creo que tendrás que continuar amarrado a esto por tu propia iniciativa—mirándolo con seriedad._

_-¿Mi propia iniciativa? No hay manera…_

_-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa chica?—interrumpiendo al alquimista.- Ya sé. Winry Rockbell—poniendo dos dedos en su frente._

_El chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de su amiga. No podía estar pensando en hacerle algo ¿o si?_

_-Una chica que es su amiga de la infancia. Una mecánica de automail, nacida en Rizembool. Alguien que es como su familia—_

_Su mirada sorprendida cambio a una de terror. Claro que quería hacerle algo. Ahora entendía lo que había dicho antes, estaba planeando usar a la oji-azul como rehén para que él siguiera siendo un perro de los militares_

_-Actualmente esta trabajado en Rush Valley. Ella es una bendición para sus amigos y sus valiosos clientes. Una chica linda y honesta—Recargando en su mano._

_Sin poder ocultar mas su enojo, -estrelló su mano de automail contra la mesa. Estaba enojado, no, aun más que eso, estaba furiosos y…preocupado._

_-¡No pongas una sola mano sobre ella!—Gritó hacia "su superior".- ¡Ni sobre ninguna de la personas que la rodean!—_

_-Que chico tan honesto—Sonriendo victorioso.-Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?—Acercándole el reloj de Alquimista Estatal.-Si dices que no la necesitas, te dejaré ir—_

_El muchacho miró el objeto con el ceño fruncido._

_-Mierda—Masculló con furia._

_No tenía otra alternativa que tomarlo, no la tenía ahora que le podían hacer daño a su amiga. Le era imposible dejar que lastimaran a Winry._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Estaba angustiado, furioso, frustrado, y de mas cosas. No podía salirse del ejército. No podía dejar de importarle aquella rubia. No podía dejar que algo malo le pasara y menos por su culpa. La quería, y mucho, tal vez era demasiado el cariño por ella que hasta el mismo Bradley se había dado cuenta de por donde debía atacar.

Se molesto consigo mismo. No debía de haberla involucrado en nada referente a sus asuntos en Central; debió haberle prohibido el simplemente venir a la cuidad y haberla convencido de quedarse segura en su trabajo o en su hogar, o en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera ese lugar. Pero es que la quería tanto que le había sido imposible decirle que no viajaran juntos. Además, cómo se iba a imaginar que algo como eso pasaría, se suponía que solo venía a hacerle una visita a Hughes, pero hasta de rehén la estaban usando.

Se revolvió en su cama con desesperación.

A pesar de haber aceptado quedarse en el ejército a cambio de que su amiga estuviese bien, no confiaba nada en aquella persona que "supuestamente" protege a Amestris.

A pesar de que tratase, no conseguía sentirse tranquilo, no a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento podría llegarle a pasar algo a aquella chica con ojos color zafiro.

A pesar de que la había llamado hace unas pocas horas y que le había dicho que estaba bien.

A pesar de que Ling, o Greed, o lo que sea, les había insinuado que no debían de estarla llamando a sabiendas de que los pueden estar vigilando.

Por que si. El punto débil de de los hermanos Eric, la _debilidad _de Hagane no, era nada más y nada menos que su vieja amiga de la infancia: Winry Rockbell.

_

* * *

_

¡Hola! ¡Hola!

_Ya van 3, me faltan 27 x), pero siendoles sincera este capi no me convencio muuucho que digamos -_-lll_

_¿Quién ya se vio el capitulo final de FMAB? *Levantando mi mano*_

_Pues quien no lo haya hecho, ¡abra de inmediato otra ventana y búsquenlo!_

_Quede enamorada de ese capi, las palabras de Edo y la foto de al final (Edo tenía anillo xD) 3_

_Kyaa! Estoy feliz, y por eso trataré de publicar la otra viñeta mañana, o mejor dicho hoy por la tarde (3:15 am -o-)._

_Gracias a __**Carla **__por regalarme un review ^^_

_Me dejarían un review *-*?_

_Recuerden que si me dejan un review hago actualización mas rápido y holgazaneo mas en mi casa xD_


	4. Orgullo

_Bien, bien. Hoy les traigo otra viñeta de esta preciosa pareja._

_Muchas gracias por leer y pues sin mas_

_¡Comenzamos!_

_**FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Arakawa-sama, pero las historias son completamente mías.**_

* * *

4- Orgullo _[Viñeta]_

Era de tarde en Cuidad Central.

En la entrada del cuartel donde trabajaban los del ejército, se hallaban dos jóvenes "hablando".

-Vamos, Edo, no es tan difícil—Animó Winry.

-¡Ya te dije que no pienso decirlo!—Protestó Edward.

La chica frunció su ceño con molestia a consecuencia de la necedad que tenía su novio en aquellos momentos, y es que, ¡qué tenía de malo lo que le había pedido!

Cambio su semblante molesto por una mirada pasiva y una sonrisa a la cual se le podría denominar como "de lo mas dulce". Tomó las manos del muchacho con suavidad, mientras que sus ojos zafiros miraban directamente a los dorados. Aplicaría su último recurso.

Al sentir el tacto de las manos de su chica apretando las suyas, se debilito. Vio aquellos orbes tan azules como el mismo mar con un brillo como el de las estrellas. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

-Te quiero, Edo—Dijo la muchacha con total dulzura.

El rubio se sonrojó intensamente al igual que su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera acelerada.

-¿Tú también me quieres, verdad?—Preguntó con inocencia.

Estaba a punto de responderle, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

Estaban en plena entrada a la base militar, y todavía peor, la mayoría de los hombres miraban la escena con burla en sus ojos, disfrutando de lo embarazoso que era. Sabía que si llegaba a decirle alguna cosa embarazosa a su novia, le costaría un gran tiempo de burlas y bochornos.

-Winy, qué tal si lo dejamos para después—Sonriendo nervioso.

Desenlazó los pares de manos. Apretó los puños con enojo. Lo único que le pedía era una afirmativa, una sola palabra, pero claramente era pedirle mucho.

-Edward, si no me lo dices, pensaré que no me quieres—Sentencio cruzando su cejas.

La atmósfera se volvió tensa. Ninguno de los dos decía absolutamente nada, mientras que los metiches de los militares miraban con suspenso, como si fuera una novela.

Ante el silencio de su pareja, la rubia se dio media vuelta. No quería seguir en ese lugar. No deseaba que Edward le tuviera lastima.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Desde que habían comenzado una relación, siempre había pensado que su noviazgo se trataría de algo serio y formal, e interiormente deseaba que fuera en el que ella llegara a matrimoniarse. Pero si él no era capaz de al menos romper su orgullo y decirle lo que sentía, entonces lo suyo no tenía caso.

La vio dar unos pasos hacia delante. No quería que ella se fuera, no deseaba que estuviera triste, y mucho menos que su relación acabase.

-¡Espera, Winry!—Abrazándola por detrás.

La abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiera que se fuese de su lado.

Al sentirlo, la Rockbell quedó en shock, con las mejillas coloreadas por un lindo rojo y su corazón a mil por hora.

Ante lo que había hecho, un color carmín adorno el rostro del mayor de los Elric. Aun no podía creerse lo que había hecho, y menos lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-_Te amo, Win_—Murmuró en el oído de su novia.

Esa era la verdad. La amaba mucho.

Una preciosa sonrisa cubrió el rostro de la joven, al igual que unas lagrimas de felicidad comenzaban a cubrirle los ojos.

-También yo, Edo—Contentó con alegría.

Todos miraron sorprendidos la escena. Si bien era cierto que sabían lo fuerte de los sentimientos de Acero por su chica, nunca imaginaron que sería capaz de decírselo a pesar de que estuvieran todos viéndolos.

Edward Elric, también conocido como Full Metal Alchemist o Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, era un orgulloso que nunca de los nunca admitía abiertamente sus sentimientos. Pero ese día, todos los espectadores de lo ocurrido, se dieron cuenta de algo.

La única que persona por la que ese gran alquimista y héroe del pueblo sacrificaría su _orgullo_, era Winry Rockbell.

_

* * *

_

Wiii! Ya llevo 4, me faltan 26 ^o^

_Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi colección y de antemano les agradezco a __**NeKkoO y a monika-uchiha **__por dejarme un review, y también a todos los demás que leen._

_El próximo capitulo ya lo tengo casi hecho, pero tardare algunos días en publicarlo ya que tengo que actualizar un fic en otro foro, pero espero no tardar demasiado =D_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Me dejarían un review *-*? Recuerden que al darme un review hacen que haya un emo menos en el mundo, o uno mas, depende de cómo sea xD _


	5. Deseo

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Se suponía que avanzaría a mi fic en otro foro, pero hoy quise entrar a ver si había nuevo review y me encontré con la sorpresa de que había ¡7! Y la mayoría me pedían actualizara, y, como si fuera magia, se me ocurrió exactamente como acomodar el capitulo._

_Sin más que decir_

_¡Allá vamos!_

_**FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Arakawa-sama, pero las historias son completamente mias.**_

**

* * *

**

**5-Deseo **_[Drabble]_

Un día nuevo había hecho aparición en Rizembool.

En la casa de la familia Elric-Rockbell, un joven de cabellos color oro se encontraba terminando de arreglarse para ir a trabajar. Recogió su cabello en una coleta en medio de su nuca.

-Edward —Le llamó somnolienta.- ¿Qué hora es?

El de ojos dorados volteo a verla.

Su cabello rubio un poco desordenado cayendo como una cascada por su espalada con unas cuantas hebras en su rostro; sus ojos azules tan profundos como el mar estaban adormilados y tratando de acoplarse a la luz solar; y sus labios, dulces y que tanto disfrutaba degustar, ligeramente abiertos.

Cambio el punto de su mirada hacia el cuerpo.

Sus pechos no eran demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños, eran perfectos para su gusto; su cintura estrecha y con el vientre plano; unas caderas, de las cuales estaba seguro, que al moverlas se convertirían en un hechizo para cualquier hombre; sus piernas largas y torneadas, imposibles de ignorar para cualquier sujeto del sexo masculino.

No había duda alguna que su mujer era perfecta, al menos para su vista, no había ni habría ninguna que poseyera aquel dote para atraparlo como ella lo hacía.

-¿Pasa algo, Edo? —Preguntó al ver la forma en que la miraba su esposo.

-Nada fuera de lo normal —Encaminándose a la cama y poniéndose a lado de la oji-azul.

-Pensé que irías a trabajar hoy —Le dijo al verlo a su lado.

-¡Bah! Me tomaré el día libre. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer —Acercando su rostro al de la chica.

-En ese caso, será mejor comenzar cuanto antes ¿no lo crees? —Besando al rubio.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo —Posicionándose arriba de la Rockbell.

Mientras la besaba una y otra vez, el Elric solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, el _deseo _por su esposa jamás se llegaría a extinguir

* * *

Y con ese llevamos 5

Ahora solo faltan 25 ^.^

Bueno, como mencioné arriba, no tenía planeado hacer continuación a esta colección hasta que hubiese terminado mi otra continuación, pero es que el leer sus comentarios me hizo inspirarme a publicar éste.

Les agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia, en especial a las maravillosas personas que me dejaron review: **monika-uchiha**,** Carla**,** Hasuka**,** NeKkoO**,** wined-16**,**Geraldine **y** anual17.**

De verdad se los agradezco, sin ustedes posiblemente no hubiera actualizado tan rápido (bueno no taaan rápido, pero rápido a final de cuentas xD)

Me dejarían otro review *-*?

Recuerden que si me dan review mi mamá me pone a hacer menos cosas (ya quisiera xD)

Muchas gracias por leer ^-^

Dewa mata! Dattebayo!


	6. Furia

__

__

_Bueeeenas a todos!_

_Me tardé un poquitín en actualizar, pero me había dado una extrema pereza el pasar el capitulo a la compu_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus review_

_¡A leer se ha dicho!_

****

_FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Arakawa-sama, pero las historias son completamente mías._

* * *

**6-Furia **_[Drabble]_

-¡Edward Elric! ¡Eres un idiota!—Tomando su llave inglesa.

-O-Oye, tranquila Win —Negando con su manos.-Yo no…—

Un gran "¡Pum!" resonó en el taller Rockbell, e inclusive pudo haberse oído en las calles de Rizembooll, sin embargo aquel golpe solo se pudo significar una cosa: Edward había roto su automail…de nuevo.

La muchacha lo miró con sus bellos ojos azules fruncidos mientras que al mismo tiempo tambaleaba una y otra vez su llave en sus manos, en una clara señal de amenaza.

Estaba furiosa, hacía apenas unas pocas semanas que le había arreglado la prótesis mecánica a su amigo, y ahora llegaba como si nada hubiera pasado a pedirle que se lo reparara. Parecía que ese Elric no se daba cuenta de lo difícil y costoso que era construir un automail, pues cada vez que la iba a ver llegaba con el brazo destruido y sin importarle lo mucho que se esforzaba en arreglárselos.

Lo vio quejándose del dolor al igual que con una mano se sobaba la cabeza, mientras que, con ayuda de Al, se levantaba del suelo en el que había caído por tremendo golpe del que fue victima.

-Eso te pasa por romper mi obra de arte—Le dijo con resentimiento.

-De verdad lo siento, Winry. Pero ¿podrías arreglarlo?—Rascándose la nuca con su único brazo.- Verás, tenemos algo que hacer y queremos irnos lo antes posible —Le informó.

La rubia soltó un suspiro de cansancio. No tenía caso sentir tanta _furia_ por eso, después de todo Edward Elric haría lo mismo un montón de veces mas.

Pero qué mas daba, aun así amaba a ese idiota.

_

* * *

_

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Aquí les traje este pequeñito drabble; no ha sido mi mejor trabajo, pero tampoco el peor xD _

_Les agradezco a todos por leer mi colección, esto es por ustedes y si les gusta pues soy feliz._

_Agradecimientos a: _**_monika-uchiha_**_, _**_NeKkoO_**_, _**_Carla_**_, _**_Majo-Sonolu_**_, __**Amane Winry**, **wined-16 **__y a mi nueva amiga _**_HasukA_**_ que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior ^-^_

_Ademas: HasukA y Hikari unidas para un mundo con gomitas felices y su conservación en las tiendas xD_

_Dejenme review y ayuden a la causa de las gomitas =D._

**_HasukA _**_actualizaré en cuanto lo hagas tú, y si, es una amenaza Ò.Ó (Naah no es cierto xD)_

_Dewa mata! Dattebayo! _


	7. Angustia

_Holis!~_

_Tarde en actualizar, pero espero que este séptimo drabble sea de su agrado ^o^_

_Y a leer se ha dicho!_

**_Aclaracion: Esta basado en el manga #108, por lo que si no has visto el final, pues tal vez no tenga mucho que ver, pero leelo bajo advertencia ^-^_**

**FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Arakawa-sama, pero las historias son completamente mías.**

* * *

**7-Angustia** _[Drabble]_

Caminó hacia la pared y tachó otra fecha más en su calendario.

Miró la canasta de manzana que reposaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Las sabrosas frutas ya no eran brillantes ni de color rojo intenso, ahora estaban opacas y de un color entre café y guindo; cosa aceptable, pues ya las había comprado desde hace tiempo.

Se sentó sobre una silla que estaba frente a la mesa y posteriormente recargo su cabeza sobre la misma.

Desde ya hace más de dos meses desde que fue el famoso "Día prometido"; aquella fecha en la que se decidía lo que pasaría con las personas de Amestris, e inclusive con las del mundo entero. Ella sabía muy bien de ello, pues sus mejores amigos lucharon allí.

Pese a que escuchó en la radio y a varias personas el decir que habían ganado la batalla y que por ende todo el país podía estar tranquilo; aun así no podía evitar el sentirse intranquila, nerviosa, pero por sobre todo _angustiada_; y es que ninguno de los hermanos Elric habían tenido la sutileza de al menos llamarles e informarles que estaban bien.

Escuchó como su perro ladraba una y otra vez, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Serán clientes? —Se preguntó a si misma al ver la insistencia de los ladridos.

Aun no muy convencida de la respuesta a su pregunta, caminó lento hacia la puerta; pasando por el gran muro donde tenía todas las fotos importantes para ella; las cuales en gran mayoría contenía retratos de los Elric y ella de pequeños.

Abrió la puerta y los vio a ambos, juntos, sonriendo, con sus cuerpos, y lo más importante, con vida.

Sin siquiera pensárselo se abalanzó sobre ellos con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Estaba feliz, pues sabía que por fin aquella _angustia _se había extinguido.

_

* * *

_

Ya llevamos 7!

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me animan muchísimo n_n_

_Ahora mientras revisaba fanfiction me di cuenta de que HasukA ya había actualizado, por lo que he subido la conti ^-^_

_El próximo ya lo tengo hecho, peeero no lo he pasado a la computadora (lo tengo en mi libreta) por lo que intentaré actualizar para mañana, cosa que realmente dudo ya que mañana estaré a full en mi casa._

_Pero prometo que para la próxima semana lo subo, lo haría el fin de semana, demo me voy a vacacionar y no regreso hasta dentro de una semana._

_Cargaré conmigo una libreta por si surcan mas ideas, pero no estoy muy segura de que funcione. Es que es como si mi inspiración se fuera por tanta calo (no juego, yo me inspiro mas cuando llueve o estamos a veintitantos grados)_

_De igual forma les agradezco a: __**Carla**__, __**monika-uchiha**__, __**HasukA**__, __**wined-16**__, __**Arual17**__, __**Amane Winry**__, __**NeKkoO**__, __**Deji-chan**__**y Deji-princess**__, los cuales me regalaron review. En serio les agradezco muchísimo chis y e igual forma gracias a los que me leen ^^_

_Me regalarían un review *-*?_

_Recuerden que si me dejan un review ayudan a la campaña de HasukA y Hikari:" _Por y para la conservación de las gomitas en las tiendas"

_Además de que por cada review que me dejen, ayudaré a que los divorcios e infidelidades entre animales dismineyan gracias a mis terapias de parejas ;D xD_

_Gracias por leer_

_Dewa mata! Dattebayo! _


	8. Dolor

_Ay ~_

_De antemano, gracias por sus review_

_Ya llevaba ratito sin pasarme por aquí, pero como lo dije les traigo otro drabble._

_Asi que ¡a leer!_

**Aclaracion: Drabble dedicado a **_arual-17 _**por equivocarme al escribir su nombre de usuario (ya te expliqué porque fue, pero no dejo de sentirme mal T-T)**

**FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Arakawa-sama, pero las historias son completamente mías.**

* * *

**8-Dolor **_[Drabble]_

_¿Por qué te dejas golpear por la llave inglesa de Winry? ¿Acaso no te duele ó acaso es que no puedes esquivarla? _

Esas eran las típicas preguntas que muchas personas solían hacerle al Full Metal; las cuales nunca contestaba, y hacía como si no las hubiera oído.

_¿Qué si le dolía?_

¡Por supuesto que si! Solo alguien inhumano no podría dolerle tremendo golpe de metal chocando contra su cabeza, y eso sin contar que la mecánica tenía una fuerza mucho mayor que la que poseen la mayoría de las chicas.

Así que la respuesta era: si, y mucho.

_¿Qué si no podía esquivarla?_

El era Edward Elric; uno de los pocos que se atrevió a hacer la transmutación humana, el alquimista mas joven de la historia, un perro de los militares, puesto para el cual había ganado la prueba pese a la gran cantidad de gente que la había hecho, y además arriesgaba su vida peleando contra homúnculos.

Era obvio el pensar que esquivar una llave inglesa era un juego de niños.

_Entonces por qué se dejaba golpear por esa llave._

La respuesta era bastante sencilla, el la tenía bien en claro. Ella sufría por no saber nada de ellos, sufría por no saber si estaban con vida, sufría por el silencio de ambos para con ella, sufría por la espera de ellos, ella sufría por los dos; por Ed y Al.

Él lo tenía grabado en mente, por eso dejaba que ella lo golpeara; porque los golpes no solo eran por la destrucción de su tan amado automail, sino que era una forma de desahogarse de todo el dolor que le provocaban ambos; cosa que él sabía que tenía bien merecido.

Porque el _dolor_ de un golpe con la llave inglesa, no se comparaba con el del corazón.

* * *

_Wiii ya llevamos 8, faltan 22 ;D xD _

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi colección y le agradezco a _**arual-17, wined-16, Buho01, Deji princesa,** **Ale Whitlock**_y a_** Nek-chan **_por regalarme un review; de verdad se los agradezco mucho T.^ ¡Los quiero, chicos/as!_

_El otro también lo tengo listo, pero esperare un poco para subirlo ya que aun debo hacerme cargo de otro fic ^^_

_Por cierto, ¿Les interesaría que hiciera otra tabla de drabbles y/o viñetas? Si es así regálenme un review escribiéndomelo, y si por el contrario no quieres verme escribiendo otra, pues entonces también regálenme un review de amenaza xD _

_Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado __**arual-17 O.**_

_Recuerden que si me dejan un review ayudan a la campaña de HasukA y Hikari:" _Por y para la conservación de las gomitas en las tiendas" xD

_Dewa mata! Dattebayo! _


	9. Odio

_Oh yeah, después de mucho tiempo sin subir nada nuevo a FF, por fin traigo otro Drabble._

_Mis excusas y otras cosas al final; por ahora…_

_¡A leer! _

**FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Arakawa-sama, pero las historias son completamente mías.**

_

* * *

_

**9- Odio **_[Drabble]_

¡La _odiaba_! ¡De verdad que lo hacía! La detestaba más que las burlas del Coronel, hasta más que le llamaran enano; no, inclusive mucho más que la estúpida leche.

Y es que cómo no odiarla cuando por su culpa tenía que pasar unos enormes nervios y controlarse para no hacer nada indebido; sin contar las múltiples veces en que afectaba sus sueños.

Pero no toda la culpa era de_ ellas, _no, también era culpa de la Rockbell ¡Claro! ¡Ella era la causante de todo lo que ocurría! Y es que cómo diantres se le ocurría ponerse esas _ropas_, si bien se le podían llamar así.

Es decir, si vas a estar arreglando el automail de un chico, al menos deberías taparte para que no se te vea nada de más; pero nooo, ella usaba esa blusa de delgados tirantes y generoso escote sumamente pegada al cuerpo, dejando demasiado al descubierto (según él).

Ahora, deberías ponerte unos pantalones o pesqueros, pero nooo, esa idiota no lo hacía, sino que solía llevar una falda negra -mucho- muy corta, dando a relucir sus perfectas, largas y torneadas piernas.

En definitiva, si había algo que despertara el más profundo _odio_ -entre otras cosas- de Edward Elric, eran las prendas que usaba Winry Rockbell.

* * *

_¡Kami! Me divertí muchote escribiendo éste drabble_

_Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo y por fin pude terminarlo =D_

_La verdad es que he tenido demasiadas ocupaciones últimamente, además de que me uní al foro cz =D, ¡yeah! Así que si estás ahí buscame y agrégame como amiga =3_

_Muchas gracias a **Ale Whitlock**, **monika-uchiha**, **Kassumii-chan**, **Deji princess**, **Buho01**, **arual17**, **wined-16**, **Isjustasadsong **y **Winry1Elric** por sus reviews ToT Apenas los leí y no saben lo contenta que estoy de que me hayan llegado tantos T-^_

_Prometo traer el próximo pronto, pero estoy abierta a cualquier emoción o sentimiento que me recomienden =3_

_Gracias a todos por leer =D_


	10. Cansancio

_Jiadiagiajia! No tardé tanto esta vez xD_

_Bueno, éste drabble va para uno de mis mejores amigos *-*_

_Me prometiste que leerías el drabble así que mas te vale vea un review tuyo o…o…te hago algo D:!_

_Sin más ¡A leer!_

**FMA ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Arakawa-sama; pero las historias son completamente chorradas mías.**

* * *

**10- Cansancio **_[drabble]_

Estaba _muerta_; o al menos así se sentía.

Se levantó desde las 4:30 de la mañana para recoger y limpiar algunas cosas que no acabó de hacer la noche pasada. Luego a las 7:00 hizo el desayuno y lo almuerzos que se llevarían su esposo e hijos. A las 8:00 terminó de recoger la cocina (que se había ensuciado de nuevo). Y después, a las 9:00, se fue a trabajar en el taller.

Nunca en su vida llegó a pensar en siquiera pensar esas palabras, pero…odiaba que sus automail fueran tan famosos. Y es que no era para menos; ese día tuvo que implantarles prótesis mecánicas a 11 personas, hacerles los ajustes a 16 y, además, le encargaron hacer 2 automail ¡para mañana!

Pero bueno, por fin había llegado a su casa. Lo único que quería era cenar algo y dormir como un bebé.

Abrió la puerta y avanzó con paso calmado. Encendió las luces y al hacerlo casi se cae del espanto.

Los libros –que acababa de acomodar hace apenas unas horas- estaban regados por todos lados, los juguetes tirados por el pasillo, comida regada en el suelo y casi podía asegurar que lo que estaba en el piso no era precisamente chocolate.

Con grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenían unas risas, claramente allí encontraría a los culpables de todo el desastre.

Abrió la puerta, y sin quererlo, se quedo estática.

Edward estaba sobre la cama explicándole a Maes algunas cosas de un libro de alquimia, quien no parecía comprender ni jota de lo decía (y con toda la razón cuando el niño tiene 5 años), mientras que Nina miraba a su padre con curiosidad (tal vez por las caras raras que hacía).

—Hola, mami—Le saludó el pequeño al verla en la entrada.

Winry vio como los tres le dedicaron una sonrisa llena de sinceridad, al mismo tiempo que Ed la invitó a unírseles en la "charla para futuros alquimistas".

Una sonrisa llena de amor surcó en sus labios.

Sin pensárselo demasiado se acercó a ellos y los abrazó; provocando suaves risas de sus hijos y un leve sonrojo por parte de su esposo.

Ella por fin logró comprenderlo.

El ser _madre_ era una tarea realmente _cansada_, pero eso poco importaba mientras estuviera con su familia.

* * *

_Ya llevamos 10 =D_

_Éste drabble fue para una actividad de la milicia, así que no se sorprendan si la ven en otro lado; claro, mientras sea mía e.e xD_

_Kami! Estoy por llegar a media centena de review TT-TT_

_Que felicidad! T-^ A ver quién será la persona que me de esa alegría =)_

_Muchísimas gracias a __**wined-19**__, __**Buho01**__, __**Winry1Elric, Ale Whitlock, moni-mustang, arual17**__ y __**Kassumii-chan **__por sus review *-* la verdad es que gracias a ustedes es que continuo escribiendo =3_

_Nos leemos pronto!~ _


	11. Nervios

_Way! Estoy feliz, y saber ¿por qué? ¿Pues porque ya salí de vacaciones :DDD_

_No les quito su tiempo, ¡A leer!_

**FMA ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Arakawa-sama, pero las historias son completamente mias.**

* * *

**11- Nervios **_[Drabble]_

Durante los últimos 2 meses su horario no cambiaba mucho; a las 2 llegaba a la biblioteca, y después a las 3, _él_ llegaba y ocupaba asiento en una mesa solitaria que estaba justamente frente a la suya.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio entrar, algo hizo que quisiera verlo de nuevo. Podría parecer raro, pero algo en él le llamaba muchísimo la atención; tal vez fuera su cabello dorado, o aquellos ojos de color oro que solía cubrir con unos lentes, los cuales -suponía- utilizaba para leer.

Les había platicado a sus mejores amigas, Scieszka y Riza, sobre el asunto, a lo que ellas respondieron que si le interesaba, debería tratar de acercarse con cualquier excusa boba.

Eso era justamente lo que ahora trataba de hacer; ir hacia ese chico y hacerle platica sobre algo, pero por alguna razón su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza e inclusive la respiración le estaba fallando.

Decidida a hacer lo que ya había planeado, se levantó del asiento y se encaminó con rumbo al de cabellos rubios.

—H-Hola— Tratando de sonar lo mas normal.

Como respuesta, recibió que esos hermosos ojos se posaran sobre los azules de ella; dándole a entender que le prestaba atención.

—Hola— Le respondió sonriendo un poco.

Se sintió morir cuando vio su sonrisa perfecta. Lo peor es que ya estaba lo suficientemente _nerviosa_ y aquello solo logró que estuviera aún más.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —Preguntó cuando vio que la muchacha no decía nada.

Aún con nervios, juntó toda su valentía para decirle tan siquiera algo.

—¿Está ocupado éste asiento? — Señalando el lugar justo enfrente del joven.

Cuando vio la negativa que le daba, la Rockbell se dispuso a sentarse.

—¿Mecánica? —Murmuró aquel sujeto al leer el título del libro.

Sintió sus mejillas arder en un claro tono de vergüenza. ¿Por qué demonios tomó _ese_ libro justo hoy?

—Ammm, si; estoy estudiando mecánica. Disculpa que sea algo raro, pero…—

—¡Fascinante! —Exclamó el de ojos dorados.

—¿Ah? —Parpadeando sorprendida.

—Dije que es fascinante. Hay pocas chicas que saben de eso, y el que lo admitas habla bien de ti. —Asintiendo para sí mismo —. Por cierto; soy Edward Elric, un gusto conocerte —Sonriendo abiertamente.

—Winry Rockbell, un placer —Devolviendo el gesto.

Y así se pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses; quedando en encontrarse allí mismo al siguiente día, y luego al siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente, llevándose así la rutina que ya les gustaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ya haber convivido tiempo con él, sabía de sobra que esos _nervios_ que le daban cuando estaban muy cercas, cuando estaban solos o simplemente cuando se miraban, siempre estarían allí.

Pero qué más daba, siempre lucharía contra ellos para estar con Ed.

* * *

_Oh si! Ya llevo 11 *-* Pro lo mejor es que ya hay vacaciones :D! Por fin! Y adivinen? Ya tengo 2 drabbles mas hechos, solo espero reviews para subir otro *3*_

_Agradecimientos a **monika-uchiha **(quien fue mi review 50 *-*), **Deji onee-chan**, **Buho01**, **wined-16**, **arual17**, **Jack** (mi idiota hermoso que cumplió su palabra *-*), **Ale Whitlock **y **moni-mustang.**_

_Nos leemos después :D!_


	12. Sorpresa

_Les traje su regalito de Navidad xD_

_¡A leer!_

****************

Advertencia: El capitulo tiene pequeños spoilers del manga #108 y de FMAB #64

FMA ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Arakawa-sama, pero las historias son completamente mías.

* * *

Se acomodó más en el asiento del tren, seguramente dispuesto a dormir; en ese día habían sucedido demasiadas cosas.

— _¡Intercambio equivalente! ¡Yo te daré la mitad de mi vida así que dame la mitad de la tuya!—_

Se sonrojó intensamente del sólo recordarlo. Probablemente esa habría sido la confesión de amor más estúpida de las confesiones estúpidas en la existencia de la humanidad. Pero es que, pues el uso de las palabras románticas no era exactamente una cualidad suya; además, viendo que nunca antes había hecho algo así, pues podía ser comprensible.

Aparte eso lo hacía más original ¿no?

Bueno tal vez un poco. O tal vez nada, pero lo hecho está hecho.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue la respuesta de su –antes- amiga de la infancia.

De todo lo que esperaba por respuesta, eso era lo único que nunca había pensado. No es que no se tuviera ni un poco de confianza y pensara que lo iban a rechazar si o si, pero no esperaba que ella dijera algo _así_.

—_No importa que me pidas la mitad; yo te daré toda mi vida—_

La ley del intercambio equivalente, que él por mucho tiempo creyó indestructible y que era lo único cierto en el mundo, ella la había desecho demasiado fácil e, increíblemente, _sin darse cuenta_.

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una risa agradable y divertida. Recostó su cabeza en la ventana que estaba a lado suyo y cerró los ojos.

Esa idiota era increíble; un estuche de monerías y habilidades que no paraban de sorprenderlo.

¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? Winry era aun más _sorprendente_ de lo que había creído.

Después de todo, no había mejor mujer para Fullmetal que Winry Rockbell.

* * *

_Y ya van 12 :3_

_¿Saben? Estoy increíblemente deprimida, me prometí que cuando "ésto" pasara iba a estar alegre y mis animos estarían a flor de piel; pero ahora que lo vivo, estoy sumamente tristona._

_Sin embargo, al leer sus reviews, mis animos subieron mucho, y por eso subí la continuación; así que éste cap va para todos ustedes que me dejan un review o simplemente me leen; por que gracias a ellos puedo disfrutar ésta Navidad_

_Les agradezco a Majo-Sonolu, wined-16, Deji onee-chan, Buho01, moni-mustang, VikiElric (no te preocupes por no dejrame todos los review, mientras te guste lo que escribo me siento contenta :3) y Ale Witlock e igualmente a todos aquellos que me leen y no dejan review :3_

_Gracias por leer y Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo!_

_Atte: Hikari-Uzumaki _


	13. Arrepentimiento

_Mucho tiempo! :D Por fin pude subir otro más ._

_No los distraigo, pero seguro que al terminar me odiarán ;_;_

**FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Arakawa-sama, pero las historias son completamente mías.**

* * *

**13- Arrepentimiento **_[song-fic (?)]_

_De nada me sirvió amarte_

_De mi di lo mejor y no lo valoraste_

_Y ahora vuelves a buscarme_

_Tu tiempo pasó, se te hizo tarde._

— ¡Debes de recapacitar!— Gritó el Elric.

Lo miro con incredulidad. ¿Acaso dijo que debía recapacitar? ¿Ella? ¿Por qué demonios debería recapacitar? ¡Él era el detonante de todo lo que pasaba! Ella no había sido la que lo engañaba, ella no era la que mentía, ella no era la que causaba todo el revuelo.

_Se acabó, hoy te digo adiós_

_Tu tiempo ya pasó_

_Se acabó, hoy te digo adiós_

_Tu tiempo ya pasó_

_Se acabó, de mi usted abusó_

_Tu tiempo ya pasó._

_Se acabó, hoy te digo adiós_

_Tu tiempo ya pasó_

—Ni de coña vuelvo contigo — Le respondió con amargura.

Tomó sus maletas; una en cada mano. Ese era el final de todo, después de 5 años de matrimonio, ella se divorciaría.

Caminó con un poco de duda; a pesar de saber que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, de todas formas dolía, digo, después de todo –a pesar de los malos ratos- también vivió inolvidables momentos con sus seres queridos.

Apretó su equipaje con mayor fuerza mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a caer gotas de sus ojos. A pesar de todo lo malo que le hizo, y de las lágrimas que derramó, su corazón continuaba martirizándola; pues ella aún lo amaba.

Debía ser fuerte, la decisión ya estaba tomada, no soportaría más su indiferencia, ni sus mentiras. Ya le había dado muchas oportunidades, pero él parecía no captar que no debía de hacerlo de nuevo. Ella ya no seguiría siendo la idiota que se dejaba hacer y deshacer.

_De nada me sirvió amarte_

_De mi di lo mejor y no lo valoraste_

_Y ahora vuelves a buscarme_

_Tu tiempo pasó, se te hizo tarde._

— ¡Winry! — Su esposo le tomó el brazo. — Por favor, te prometo que ya no volveré a hacerlo. No habrá ninguna mujer aparte de ti, mis ojos y cuerpo serán sólo tuyos— Prometió mientras la abrazaba.

Le correspondió el abrazo y se dejó inundar por su perfume. Durante ese tiempo juntos, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Sin embargo ese instante de felicidad, muy poco duró; pues la Rockbell cortó el contacto.

—No te creo nada. —Sonriendo con dolor.

— Te lo digo de verdad; te amo, cambiaré por ti, haré de todo para estar contigo.—Con ojos llorosos.

—Lo siento; yo también te amo, pero esto es lo mejor para todos— Dándose la vuelta.

_Se acabó, hoy te digo adiós_

_Tu tiempo ya pasó_

_Se acabó, hoy te digo adiós_

_Tu tiempo ya pasó_

_Se acabó, de mi usted abusó_

_Tu tiempo ya pasó._

_Se acabó, hoy te digo adiós_

_Tu tiempo ya pasó_

Se alejó con paso seguro. Estaba en lo correcto; eso era lo mejor para ambos. A pesar de todo el dolor que había pasado por culpa del amor, no se daría por vencida; seguiría tratando de ser feliz y conseguir sus metas. No sabía si se arrepentiría luego por haber dejado libre al amor de su vida, pero de algo estaba segura.

Muchas veces, el _arrepentimiento_ no basta para solucionar los problemas.

* * *

_Ya me odian? D:_

_La verdad estaba cansada de hacer puras cosas de color rosa, así que éste lo hice pensando en hacer algo "triste" o algo así xP_

_Lo cierto es que mi inspiración no daba para nada más, así que espero y le guste :D_

_Discúlpenme por irme tanto tiempo, es que han pasado tantas cosas y todo es culpa mía, no he tenido suficiente inspiración . Además de que mi hoja de Word, donde ponía todos mis drabbles y eso, se perdió al formatear mi computadora por virus ._

_Agradecimientos a **Buho01**, **wined-16**, **Majo-Sonolu**, **moni-mustang**, **Ale Whitlock**, **animefull4ever**, **Kassumii-chan**, **arual-17**, **Seyram1Elric**, **doshi-san** y a todos lo que me leen. Me hacen muy happyosa :B_

_Disculpenme, les traeré continuación pronto, ¡Lo prometo por mi amor al anime y a SS501! :3_

_A todos aquellos que les gusta como escribo (no creo que sena muchos xD), esperen un poco más, ya tengo las ideas, los conceptos, y demás para hacer otra colección, pero ahora de NatsuxLucy 3_

_PD. Me cambié el nombre de usuario :DD xD_


	14. Molestia

_Wassup! :DD He vuelto! Les contaría el porqué de mi retraso, pero es una larga historia y estoy segura de que ustedes ya quieren leerme de nuevo ^3^xDD_

_Nah, meeentira :B a los que me mandaron review antes aquí o en la otra historia ya les mandaré un mensaje de disculpas y a los que me leen sólo quiero pedirles perdón por el retraso n_n_

_Ahora si, ¡a leer!_

**FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Arakawa-sama, pero las historias son completamente mías.**

* * *

.

_**14- Molestia**__ [Viñeta]_

_._

El no quería ir, _en serio que no_. No estaba ni en lo más mínimo interesado en conocer a esa familia, prefería quedarse en casa con Alphonse a jugar que ir a disque presentarse con los Rockbell.

Pero al parecer a su mamá le importaba un comino, pues obligo a sus hijos a vestirse más "presentables" para una reunión con esa familia, que a pesar de haber estado viviendo ahí durante muchos años, nunca habían tenido una reunión juntos con toda la familia completa (cosa extraña cuando ambas familias han sido amigos durante ya tiempo).

Todo ese asunto era tedioso, _era molesto_.

-Mamá –Le llamó el pequeño.- ¿En serio debo ir? –Preguntó esperando que su mamá notara su irritación.

La hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña le sonrió de forma tierna y a la vez divertida a su hijo mientras le asentía con la cabeza en contestación a su pregunta.

-Pero de verdad no quiero ir –Rogó como un pequeño berrinche.

Trisha soltó una risa suave ante la actitud infantil que repentinamente estaba tomando el niño. Se inclinó de modo en que ambos pudieran estar al mismo nivel y le revolvió su pelo con cariño.

-No te preocupes, cielo. Te divertirás –Le aseguró.-Ellos tienen una niña de tu edad, así que tú y Al tendrán con quien jugar –Le informó tratando de convencerlo.

¡Oh, no! Lo ultimo que le faltaba. No sólo tendría que estar rodeado de adultos extraños, sino que también de una niñita _molesta y llorona_.

¡Genial! Esto se pone cada vez _mejor_.

.

.

-¡Oh! Bienvenidos –Les saludó una bella mujer de hebras rubias.

Edward miró como sus padres y su hermano se adentraban en la casa de esos sujetos. A pesar de eso, él no se movió. _De verdad que no quería ir._

-¿Qué sucede, Ed? –Le cuestionó curiosa la mujer de antes.

El susodicho torció la boca, aguantando sus ganas de decirle como se sentía de molesto con el hecho de conocer nuevas personas, pero se contuvo porque seguro que se metería en graves problemas si su madre se enteraba de que había dicho algo así.

De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en una pequeña figura que se escondía detrás de la señora. Por alguna razón le dio curiosidad el saber de qué o quién se trataba.

La mujer miró hacia donde el pequeño Elric miraba y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ed –Lo llamó a la vez que dejaba ver la figura que antes tapaba.- Ella es Winry. Hija, él es Edward –Los presentó aún con una sonrisa.

El pequeño se sonrojó de manera intensa al darse cuenta de la mirada curiosa de la niña hacia él. Sin duda estaba _anonado_. Ella tenía cabellos rubios y unos preciosos ojos azules que combinaban perfectamente con su sencillo vestido celeste. _Era la niña más bonita que había visto en su corta vida._

Sin saber cómo, ya se encontraba dentro de la casa jugando con su hermano menor y esa chiquilla llamada Winry.

Algo dentro de él le decía que esa niña le iba a traer muchas _molestias_ más en el futuro, pero algo en su corazón le podía asegurar que ella se las quitaría y le daría la _felicidad_ que estaría buscando.

.

* * *

_._

_Qué tal quedó? No he perdido el toque ;D? xDDD jaja_

_Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, en serio muchas gracias n_n y a todos los que me esperaban les agradezco más por su GRAN paciencia, en serio gomawo! ^^_

_Como regalo es actualización doble *hace el baile dle mono* :DD_

_Nos leemos después de que le piques a la flechita de seguir:B xDD_


	15. Admiración

_Jojojo Aquí les traigo el regalo: la segunda actualización! :DD_

_Ahora a leer_

_******FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Arakawa-sama, pero las historias son completamente mías.**_

* * *

_**15-Admiración** [Drabble]_

_._

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, acoplándose a la brillante luz del Sol que se traspasaba a través de las tenues cortinas de la habitación.

Perezosamente se levantó y se recargó en la cabecera de su cama. Estiró sus brazos y soltó un gran bostezo. Fijó sus ojos en la almohada de a lado, en donde yacía la cabeza del hombre que más amaba.

Miró el cabello largo y rubio. Tal vez a muchas mujeres no les parecía atractivo el que su esposo tuviera sus cabellos tan largos, pero ella creía que a él se le miraba demasiado bien.

Sus ojos cambiaron y fueron hacia el rostro. Sin poderlo evitar, sus dedos recorrieron las finas facciones que su hombre tenía. Aunque nunca lo admitiera ni admitiría en voz alta, Edward era _guapísimo_, mucho más que cualquier hombre que había visto.

Se mordió los labios al momento en que su vista se fue a los de él. Sus labios eran deliciosos, y aunque ya los había degustado muchas veces antes, algo tenían que te hacían convertirte en una adicta a ellos.

Su mirada se posó en el pecho desnudo y tonificado; sintió como su garganta se secaba ante la vista. Tragó saliva mientras trataba de sacar todo tipo de pensamientos pervertidos fuera de ella.

-¿Me puedo levantar o aún no terminas? –Escucho que le preguntaba la voz del mayor de los Elric.

La rubia se sobresaltó con sorpresa, pero de inmediato cambió su mirada a una de enojo por sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Nada –Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.- Sólo que parecías querer comerme con los ojos por la forma en que me mirabas –Le explicó en forma burlona.

La joven se sonrojó violentamente ante las palabras que pronunció su marido, sin embargo, antes de tratar de excusarse, sintió como otros labios hacían una fuerte y demandante presión contra los suyos. Olvidándose por completo de su enojo, correspondió el beso, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

-Winry, perdón por haberte interrumpido antes –Se disculpo con una voz que le provocó un escalofrío a través de su espalda.- Pero ten por seguro que no saldrás de aquí hasta haberme _admirado_ por c_ompleto_ –Dijo con ojos llenos de pasión.

Antes de que pudiera descifrar lo que había dicho, ya lo tenía besándola de nuevo.

Oh, bueno. Tampoco es como si no quisiera hacerlo; porque si de algo estaba segura es que le encantaba _admirar_ a Edwad Elric en su totalidad.

.

* * *

.

_Algo pervertido, no? xDD salió en Física así que no sé porqué salió así xDD jaja_

_Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, en serio! Los amo L_L y no les puedo agradecer má sporque no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar por la tarea y por que ando de salida :S Pero ustedes saben que los amo y así n_n_

_Nos leemos pronto y ahora si lo prometo en serio . A los que me leen en el otro fic, también chequen que ya haré actualización en cuanto acabe esto u_

_Dewa mata! Dattebayo! 3_


	16. Anhelo

Hello, sexy world! xDDDD

Jojojo como les prometí, aquí la actualizacion :3

¡A leer!

**FMA ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la vaca con lentes, pero las historias son completamente mías**

* * *

.

.

**16. Anhelo** _[Drabble]_

.

.

_-Winry, tengo que colgar; aquí ya es muy tarde _–Escucho que dices mientras tratas de contener un bostezo en señal de sueño.

¿Tan rápido?

Volteo a ver mi reloj y me doy cuenta que ya han pasado cuatro horas desde que comenzamos la conversación. El tiempo pasó muy rápido para mi gusto…y para el de tu bolsillo.

-Bien, ¿cuándo vuelves a llamar? –Te pregunto ocultando mi tristeza.

Pasan unos segundos que a mi parecer eran años de suspenso. Espero a que me respondas, peor tan sólo escucho un par de titubeos de tu parte; como tratando de encontrar las palabras de decírmelo.

-¿Está todo bien? –Te cuestiono con dudas en mi cabeza.

Lanzas un largo suspiro, como si no estuvieras de acuerdo en algo o te irritara.

-_Es sólo que en unas horas más me marcharé a otra ciudad y la verdad no tengo la menor idea de cuándo pueda llamarte_ –Confiesas con tono culpable.

Oh, ahí vas de nuevo. Siempre que vas a un nuevo viaje tardas de 1 a 3 semanas en volver a comunicarte conmigo. No es como si no te entendiera, digo, eres un espíritu libre que no puede quedarse en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, pero no puedo evitar ser egoísta y extrañarte muchísimo.

-Está bien –Miento con voz feliz.-Llámame en cuanto puedas, no te preocupes demasiado –Tratando de no hacerte sentir culpable.

A pesar de lo mucho que anhelo estar a tu lado y de que nunca nos separemos, nunca podría decírtelo por miedo a que pienses que te estoy atando tus amadas alas de libertad.

_-¿De verdad está todo bien?_ –Aunque estás siendo amable, puedo sentir como tu voz se vuelve más tranquila.

- Si, ¿qué más necesitas para creerme? –Te interrogo con voz burlona.

Sueltas una ligera risa ante mi comentario; al parecer ya me has creído toda mi farsa.

_-Entiendo, entonces te llamo en cuanto llegue_ –Me informas con felicidad_.- Ammm, ¿Winry? –_Preguntas con unos extraños nervios.

-¿Si? –Respondo confusa por tu repentino cambio de actitud.

_-Te extraño mucho y te amo –_Terminas de inmediato para después cortar la llamada.

Mi mente lentamente logra unir las palabras que me dijiste, para después sonrojarme de manera violenta y llevarme el teléfono en el lugar donde se encuentra mi corazón mientras sonrío bobamente.

Tal vez tener a Edward Elric como novio era muy difícil por la distancia y el poco tiempo que podemos vernos, pero eso no era algo unilateral, pues estaba segura de que él se sentía el mismo _anhelo_ que ella hacia él.

Pero si ya habían logrado pasar por tantos problemas, el _anhelo_ sería sólo un juego de niños del que lograría salir adelante.

.

.

* * *

_._

_Qué tal? Les gustó lo suficiente para dejarme un review? :3_

_._

_Un agradecimiento para Athenafrodite, Edwin29, Yimel Elric, Buho01, doshi-san, Teenway, arual17 e Itzia-Hime por sus reviews el capítulo pasado :3 Muchas gracias :DD_

_._

_Las gomitas están enojadas conmigo porque las abandoné mucho tiempo T-T Pero las convenceré de que vuelvan :3 buscaré a HasukA para eso XD_

_._

_Bueno, me despido, los saranghaeo xD y nos vemos en la actualización de Blood Ties el 19 y de éste el 20 ;p_

_Dewa Mata! Dattebayo! L_L_


	17. Nota del autor

Esta nota es sólo para avisarle a todos mis lectores que me han estado esperando, que me disculpen mucho por no haber estado subiendo nuevos capítulos; ni de esta colección ni del fanifc.

Puedo contarles toda la historia, pero la verdad todo se puede resumir en 4 palabras: me acusan de plagio. Así es, justo en este momento estoy teniendo unos fuertes problemas en otro foro donde solía publicar mis historias antes de aquí y todo porque una chica me acusa de plagiar tu FanFic en inglés.

Una amiga cercana me contó que alguien de otro foro estaba llevando una colección casi exactamente igual (excepto porque eran otros personajes) pero en inglés. Eventualmente, fui a leerla y me di cuenta que eran los mismos, pero en otro orden y obviamente en inglés. Me comuniqué con la chava y le dije que si quería adaptarla, tan sólo me pusiera en los créditos correspondientes y no había problema; sin embargo ella comenzó a acusarme de que yo la estaba plagiando y no al revés. Como consecuencia, se quejó de que yo la plagiaba y uno de los administradores eliminó mi cuenta (a pesar de que en esa mis historias estaban primero que las de ella).

Ahora ya no tengo pruebas para comprobar que ella me plagio y no yo a ella, sin embargo una de las administradoras me recomendó que esperara sin subir nada nuevo, para ver qué es lo que hacía sin tener nadie de quien copiarse (ya que los estilos de escritura son muy obvios) y si se miraba la diferencia, no dudaría en eliminar su cuenta.

Les pido paciencia. De la colección ya llevo 7 capítulos más y del fanfic llevo 5, así que si he estado trabajando. Sólo espero su apoyo y comprensión. De todas formas no creo que la mentira le dure demasiado.

Siento las molestias y muchas gracias por su atención.


End file.
